That's How I Knew This Story Would Break My Heart
by Missocki
Summary: A Mother tells her daughter a story of two lovers as they, the mother and daughter, drive across the country.
1. It’s Usually In The Beginning When We

Title: That's How I Knew This Story Would Break My Heart

Ch. 1: It's Usually In the Beginning When We Start

Summary: A Mother tells her daughter a story of two lovers as they, the mother and daughter, drive across the country.

Genre: AU, There's no magic, slayer, etc. Just the characters we all know and love.

Rating: R for "spicy talk" and various other things that are more racy than PG-13...

Pairing: W/T

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any characters in it. However, the story itself is from my special little mind. And as always, feedback is always welcome!

Note: The title for this story comes from the Aimee Mann song with the same name.

"Mom?" the fair haired young woman looked to her mother, who was driving their car.

"Yes Sweetie?" the older woman looked at daughter. 'She's grown so fast. It's hard to believe that only a pair of decades ago, I was in the same position she is.'

"Well, I was wondering if you would tell me a story," she cast hopeful eyes to her mother.

"A story? Like when you were younger?" her eyes gave away the merriment she felt at her daughter's request.

"Sort of. A more mature story. But a story never the less."

"Why do you want me to tell you a story? But I haven't told you a story since you were six!" she laughed.

"I know, but I was just thinking about I much I loved your stories. They were always better than most of the books I had to read. Besides, the radio is busted and I want to listen to something worth listening to," she turned to face her mother as best she could with a seatbelt on.

"Oh, really. Well, thank you, but the only one I can recall at the moment is a pretty long story."

"Mom, we're driving across the frickin' country. I think we've got some time on our hands."

"Are you sure?" she cast a sideways glance at her daughter, waiting for her answer.

"I'm the one who asked in the first place remember?"

She rolled her eyes at her daughter. "You know it's scary how much like me you turned out to be."

"Don't remind me," she replied with a grin, "just kidding. You know I love ya right?"

"Of course. You would have to, to let me be the one bugging you across the country."

"You don't bug me."

"I know. I love ya too kiddo. So, story?"

"Yes please."

"Alright. What kind of story?"

"I want a story with romance and drama!"

"Good, cause this long story I have has just those specifications."

"Cool. So start the tale."

"Well, when it comes to stories I guess it's best to start at the beginning. Because well, it always seemed to me showing the end and then explaining what happened ruins the whole thing. It's like buying a book and reading the last two pages and then the rest. There's no possibility and isn't that what stories are really about? The possibilities you want and then seeing how close you come to the end? But moving on-"

"Thank God! I thought we might get there before you even started the story!"

Her mother turned to her and blew a raspberry. "Oh, please. California to Florida is a longer drive than five minutes."

"I was kidding. Please continue," she gave her mother a pouty look.

"Okay. Okay. So, it was quite a few years ago, as I recall, back when I was your age. It's about a couple of friends of mine back then."

* * *

'I was sitting on a bench in front of my high school, reading a book. I don't even remember what it was about, but that's not the point. I got bored with it and stopped, and put it away. As I did, I noticed a new girl walking past me. I could tell she was new because she looked scared out of her mind. I knew that look because it was one I, myself, had worn only a year prior. I took it upon myself to help her out. It was something I had to do. I never could stand not knowing anyone on my first days, so I decided she shouldn't have to either. Grabbing my bag I walked over to her and introduced myself. 

"Hi, I'm Buffy."

"H-hi, I-I'm Tara."


	2. Meetings and Eatings

Ch.2: Meetings and Eatings

"Oh My God! Mom, is this a story about-" she interrupted her mother.

Only to have her mother interrupt her. "Shh! Do you or do you not want to hear the story?"

"I do, but is this a story about Aunt Tara?"

"Yes, among other things. But you'll never learn what unless you let me tell you about them."

"Sorry. I'll be quiet."

"Ah, don't worry about it. But back to the story."

* * *

'So, I started talking to Tara. The poor thing, you may not know it now, but back then, she had a really bad stutter. I was felt bad she had a stutter, so I made sure that no one called her on it. Because, well, as you know she's one of the greatest people I've ever met. And speaking of meetings…

"So, Tara, where are you from?"

"I-I'm f-from Alabama. B-but I'm ha-happy to be here."

"Yeah, I'm sure Alabama was pretty boring, unless you liked it. Then it's cool." I laughed. I remember thinking 'She think I'm a weirdo and be all embarrassed and it will be all my fault!'

"N-no believe me it was b-bad!" she looked at me as she said this and then hid behind a curtain of her hair as she looked down to the ground.

"Well, then I would like to say Welcome to the Hellmouth, or as everyone else calls it, Sunnydale."

"The H-hellm-mouth?" she up at me wide-eyed.

"I'm only kidding, it's not bad here at all. Especially because of my friends." she looked down at the ground again.

"Oh, I-I kn-new it. I-I'm k-keeping y-you from y-your friends. I should go." She turned to go, hugging her books to her chest. I grabbed her arm.

"No Wait! I don't go. You're not keeping me. I'm actually going to meet them in my next class, or at least a few of them anyway. What's your next class? Maybe I can help you find it." She smiled gratefully as she handed me a slip of paper. "Well, you're in luck. You have the first two classes with me, and a couple others as well. You even have all the same classes as my best friend. So, why don't we go and introduce you to everyone? Sound good?"

"That sounds g-great." I led her into the science lab, where my friends had been sitting.

"Hi guys! I'd like everyone to meet Tara. Tara this is Xander."

"Hi Tara!" he offered his hand which she shook.

* * *

"Xander, sweet goofy Xander. Ya just had to love him."

"I know. I just love uncle Xander, he's so cool!"

"Yeah, he's always been a great friend. But back to the story…"

* * *

"Hello." Tara gave a slight smile.

"This is Cordelia." She gave a light wave which Tara returned.

"And last, but not least is my best friend Willow." Willow looked up from her notes written in different colored pens, and started to say something…'

* * *

"Yeah, that sounds like Aunt Willow alright. Yeesh! You should see the schedule she made for us this trip."

"You mean the laminated map, gas station stops and hotel locations that are in my back-pocket? Yeah, I've seen it."

"Yup, that's the one. You know it took me the longest time to realize that people go on vacations without a schedule?"

"Yeah, I know. Even when it was just you, me, and your dad, she had plans for us."

"Why did you follow them anyway?"

"She makes great plans, and knows how to save plenty on hotels. So, I was figured what the hell?"

"Yeah, we always had a great time, all of us."

"Oh, yeah. But there was something different about the two of them meeting each other. I didn't see it at the time, but now, when I think back to that moment, I can see the link that was always there between them. I don't even know how I could have missed it."

* * *

'She and Tara locked eyes. They seemed to freeze, or at least Willow did mid-sentence. They seemed to lost in each other's gaze, and neither one seemed to care either. I took a seat at our lab table in between Xander and Willow, and she sat in the other seat next to Willow.

"H-hello. Willow." Tara whispered her name.

"Umm, hi Tara. So you're new? That's cool, if you want you can sit with us Scoobies for lunch. Uh, that's what we call ourselves. I guess that steams from us being a gang and all. So, yeah, I hope you will like here in Sunnydale."

"I think I'll love it here," I glanced over to see the first of many crooked half smiles from Tara to Willow.'

* * *

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"I know right! But that was the start of something, that much I did know. But how far and how crazy things would get along the way. I had no clue," she glanced over to her daughter, "so, purple eatery stop number one?"

"Only if you're buying!"

"Like you've got any money to, Joy!"

"You're mean!"

"Yeah, I'm the meanest mom ever. Driving for a couple of hours telling you stories…"

"Fine, you win, you're not mean. But you will be if you don't continue the story!" she wagged her finger at her mother.

"I will, but I figured that was a good place to stop. Will's not the only one who can time things out."

"Suuure, but you're still buying me a cheeseburger," Joy opened the door to the classic diner allowing her mother to go first.

"I know, I know," Buffy walked in the door, and got them a booth. They sat down and ordered two bacon cheeseburgers and two chocolate shakes.

"So?" Joy questioned her mother.

"So what?" she faked innocence.

"The story?"

"What about it?"

"Are you going to continue?" Joy was getting annoyed.

"Continue what?"

"So are you going to continue the story?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When the food gets here."

"But mmmoooommmm!" At this point the waitress showed up with their lunches.

"Hmm, cow!"

"Um, Mom the food's here."

"Mfft!" Buffy asked through a mouthful of cow flesh topped with pig.

"So continue the story!" She took a sip of her shake.

Buffy finished the bite of burger in her mouth and continued. "Okay, okay. So…"


	3. Changes

Ch. 3: Changes 

'That was our first of many classes together. That semester was one of the hardest of my life. Not hardest in a academic sense but in an emotional way, and not just mine, but Willow's too.'

"Oh My GOD! What happened?" Buffy glared at her daughter of eighteen years. "I mean, I'll be quiet now."

* * *

'Well, the thing was both Willow and I lost our first boyfriends that semester. Willow was dating this guy Oz for a few months, but he cheated on her and she broke it off, but even back then I figured it wouldn't last that long. 

I caught up with Willow the day after her break-up with Oz, and of course, Tara was in tow. As the year grew on Tara, Willow, and I had basically become the three Musketeers, but as close as the three of us were, Tara and Willow were even closer.'

"Willow? Are you okay?" As we walked up Willow was getting something out of her locker and was looking at this picture of the Scoobies at the beach, taken a few weeks prior.

"Huh?" She shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to us. "What did you ask Buffy?"

"S-she asked if you were okay? And I was just wondering the s-same thing."

Willow smiled gratefully. "I'm just fine. I mean, yeah, it hurt to have him cheat on me, but my heart wasn't really the relationship. Him cheating just gave me an easy out."

"I knew it." I was right about Will and Oz, she never really seemed to be that excited about him.

"Knew what?" Tara and Willow both asked me at the same time.

"Oh, sorry. I just kinda figured that you two weren't going to be 'you two' for very long. You were never very happy with him. Hell you seemed happier when you hanging out with us, not that that's a bad thing."

"Hee, yeah. He and I just didn't click. But Pfft, whatever, I'm over it." she waved her free hand in the air.

"Well, then I suggest we have a girls night at my house tonight. Besides I have something I want to ask the both of you."

"S-sure Buffy."

"Of course. When?"

"Friday night. Movies, candy, the works." And that was that. We agreed to met that weekend.'

* * *

"Was that the start of Scooby Movie Night?" 

"No, we started those over the summer between sophomore and junior year."

"Oh, wait a sec. You guys were in what eleventh grade at the time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that was a long time ago!"

"It wasn't that long ago! You better take it back or I'll stop the trip and the story right now!" she bluffed. Joy bought it.

"No! You can't! I'm sorry I was only joking!" she pleaded.

"So was I," she gave her child a smug grin. Her child in turn stuck out her tongue at her.

"Man, I'm going to miss Scooby Movie Night with everyone. Specifically Rupert and Alex, but especially Rupert."

"I know, honey. But you guys can visit each other."

"I know, but I wish he, or you guys, would tell me where he's going to college."

"He said it was going to write you with his address to your dorm room right?"

"Yeah, but I just want to know how far I have to go to visit my best friend."

"Oh, he's only your best friend?" she gave a cheeky grin.

"What do you mean?" Joy felt the blush on her face, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she looked around the diner, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, I think you do."

"Umm, uhh, various sounds of hesitation."

"Admit it! You have always had a thing for that blue-eyed Cutie! Don't deny it."

"FINE! I'm in love him," she whispered.

"What was that honey?"

"I love him," she said normally.

"I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I'M COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH HIM! Are you happy now?" she cast another glance around the diner, she noticed that some of the patrons looked back at her. She sighed and slammed her head down on the table.

"I know," she ran her fingers though her daughter's long blonde hair.

"You knew?"

"Of course. I'm your mom, it's my job to know when someone is making you glowy."

She sat up, and gave a smitten grin. "Yeah, I know. Just thinking about him I get all, um, tinglely and sigh."

"Fifteen ninety on your SATs and all you can think of is tinglely and sigh?" Joy glared at her mother. "I'm kidding. I get it. Really I do. I was once there myself, heck I still am," she too smiled the grin of the smitten kitten.

"Twenty-two years later and Dad still makes you feel all tinglely and sigh?"

"Everyday."

"Wow," her blue-gray eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah, so are your ready to get back on the road?"

"Only if you're continuing the story."

"And what leave you hanging? I'm not that evil," Buffy replied as she and Joy got up from the table, she left the money on the table.

"I know, and Mom?" she asked as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie?" Buffy looked up from her purse.

"Thanks. I feel better now that I know that you know I know, ya know?" she wrapped her mother in a hug.

"Your Welcome. Now let's get back on the road and the tale."


	4. Going Though the Motions

Ch. 4: Going Through the Motions

'So, the three of us met at my house that weekend. It started off normally enough, but after two bad horror movies and several conversions about various things, the topic of discussion turned to love, or in some cases the lack there of.'

"So, Buffy, how are you and Angel?" Willow asked. Tara nodded, clearly wanted the answered to that question as well.

"Uh," I took a deep breath, "Bad. Really, really bad."

"Oh, no. W-why is that?" Tara and Willow both shared a look of confusion.

"Yeah, I thought you were in love?"

"We are, it's just…"

"W-what?"

"He's becoming really controlling."

"Controlling how? Telling you to do, um, 'things'?"

"I little, but no not those 'things', he's just trying to change me. Ever since we made love-"

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" To say Joy was shocked would be an understatement.

"What?"

"You slept with him? All those talks of no sex outside of marriage or serious commitment, and you slept with a guy before you were even eighteen!"

"Hey! I meant what I said. This is one of those 'do as I say not as I do' moments, alright."

"Hypocrite!"

"Joy, you have no idea know much I wish I could have taken the higher road in that situation. I wish I had waited. Believe me. I've told you to save yourself for one simple fact. If you wait, you can give the person you love something truly special. Something no one else could ever have."

"Oh. I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"I know. And I get it, believe me."

"Did you sleep with Dad before you got married?"

"No. I didn't sleep with anyone else until I got married. I learned that lesson."

"What lesson is that?"

"Sex, no matter who you are with, or what you do, changes things."

* * *

"he has been mean, overprotective, and controlling. He tries to tell me what to wear, what to eat, even who to talk too. Yesterday he told me that you two weren't really my friends and hated me, and that I should only spend time with him."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not," I remember that I didn't even notice that I was crying. That was until I tasted the salt on my lips. Willow and Tara did notice and came over to me and they both hugged me, letting me cry. After a few minutes of release and sobs. I stopped.

"S-so what are you going to go?" Tara inquired as she and Willow pulled back enough for me to look them in the eyes.

"I just don't know. I want to know, but I don't. What should I do?"

"Leave him. If he doesn't love you for who and what you are, he doesn't deserve you," Willow stated with resolve. I nodded. I knew deep down she was right.

"I agree. I mean, I know you love him, but what he feels for you isn't love. It's not healthy for you, and if you don't end it now it could get worse. Just think what he might do to you if you don't do what he says? No one deserves to be controlled, to be told that you're worthless, nothing, less than human, that what you want is wrong, and never deserve to be happy. Believe me, it hurts to have someone you love hurt you…" Tara began to tear up as well.

"Tara?" Willow put her hand on Tara's. She looked in her eyes. "Who hurt you?"

"I-I can't tell."

"Tara, what happened? You can tell us anything, we love you," any thoughts I had of Angel were pushed to the back of my mind. I had to know who would have thought to harm Tara. I knew Willow was thinking the same thing.

Tara smiled lightly at us. She took a deep breath, "Buffy, do you re-remember when w-we first m-met, and I told you that Alabama was b-bad?"

"Yeah," Willow and I exchanged worried glances at each other quickly before turning back to Tara.

"Well, Alabama is where my father and brother are."

"You don't mean?"

"My father u-used to beat my mother, and once I was old enough to do chores, he beat me too. If dinner wasn't ready when he said, or the house wasn't clean enough, there was p-punishments. My mother tried to keep me safe, but he would still get me. He even got my brother to join in. Th-they would smack me, or kick, they would scream, calling us freaks and worthless.

Things were like that every day until a week before I can here. That night, my father was drunk, as usual, as was Donnie. They decided they didn't want what they asked us to make for them. That was the worst beating I could recall. Father started by throwing his plate on the floor at our feet. He grabbed Mama and threw her against the fridge. It knocked her out.

The two of them then turned to me, and I remember thinking that they looked like two lions going after their prey, and that I was the zebra. Father got to me first slapping me across the face, then Donnie punched me in the nose. I felt the tears burning my eyes, but I couldn't cry, because crying always made it worse. They took turns hitting me until a hard left from Donnie knocked me to the floor. That's when the kicking started. I don't know how long they kicked me for, but eventually they got bored and left the house, saying they were going out to eat.

I crawled to Mama as she woke up. She helped me up and took me to my room. '

"What do you want to bring with you?" She asked as we reached my room.

"What?" I asked her as she reached into my closet and pulled out a suitcase.

"We're leaving tonight. We're going somewhere safe. Away from here. I have a car loaded up with my stuff in a safe place and some money set aside. We're going to get what you need and the last of my things and leaving."

"Really?" I was so hopeful. Leaving that place? Never coming back? It sounded like the beating had made me delusional.

"Really." So Mama packed my bags and what little she had left of hers in her room. She left the house for a few minutes and came with a car, we loaded it up and left that night."

'I looked at Tara shell-shocked. I remember feeling like taking a flight to Alabama, ripping the male MaClays' heads off, and kicking the bodies until my legs gave out. I looked to Willow and I've never seen her so upset.'

"I'm so sorry," Willow whispered as she crawled over to Tara, who was crying by this time. Willow put her arms around Tara, hugging her to her chest, and stroked her hair tenderly. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again," she swore as she rocked lightly back and forth. I then calmed down, inched over to the two of them wrapping myself around them.'

* * *

"Oh My God. Mom, did that really happen?" Joy asked in a voice so light, it was barely audible. She had tears in her eyes and a lump at the back of her throat.

"That was my reaction. I was stunned that anyone or anything could do that to Tara."

"How can someone be so mean?"

"Some people are monsters, and sometimes there isn't a slayer for them."

"Know I understand why she got upset when me, Rupert and Alex would roughhouse."

"Yeah, that was one thing that I learned that year, life isn't always wonderful." Buffy looked to her child, who in turn sighed. "But that's why you have recognize happiness and hold on to it when you find it."

"That was deep Mom."

"Thanks."

"Especially from someone as shallow as you!" Joy quipped.

"What? Okay that was mean! That's it! We're stopping for the night, and no more story for today!" Buffy gave her daughter an evil eye was normally reserved for when she was cut off in traffic.

"No! Mom I'm sorry! Please don't stop! I've got to know what happens!"

"Nope, you were really mean. Besides, this is the hotel on Willow's list anyway." She pointed out of the window to the large building.

"I can't believe your stopping like that!" Joy huffed as she unclicked her seatbelt.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Buffy replied as she shut the car door behind her, a smirk gracing her lips.

"What?" Joy's eyes widened in surprise.

"I was kidding! I'll pick up where I left off after we check in and get dinner."

"I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe you! Oh please. Yeesh, you've got your father's wit that's for sure."

"Geezer!"

"Spazz!"

"What are you twelve?"

"If I'm twelve than so are you! Now grab your bag and get checked in before all the good rooms are taken."


	5. Summer Flings and Love

Ch. 5: Summer flings and Love

"Hey Mom?" Joy turned to her mother who was setting down the last of their bags.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I jump on the bed?" Joy smiled a wicked smile.

"What?" Buffy's eyes widened in amazement.

"Please? I mean look! The bed is huge and so springy!" She fell backwards on the bed and bounced back upright, "See?"

"I can believe you would ask me that!" She gave the patented Mom glare that her mother taught her.

"I'm sorry." Joy bowed her head.

"You should be. You are supposed to say 'May I jump on the bed'," with that Buffy threw herself on the bed and began to jump.

"God! Mom! How are you able to get me like that every time?" she asked as she joined her mom on the bed.

"Your Grandma Joyce of course," Buffy answered between bounces.

"Man, I'm gunna miss her and Grandpa Rupert," she bounced

"Why wouldn't you? I would have missed Mom and Dad if I had left town to go to College."

"I am, I mean going to miss you and Daddy. I love you guys so much." Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter knocking them both down to the bed.

"My little girl is all growned up," she faked a sniffle.

"Mom. I not all that growned."

"Better not be!" They both sat up.

"I still don't get how anyone could have been mean to Aunt Tara and Grandma Beth," she frowned a little bit.

"Me neither. But I do know one thing that Beth told me one time."

"What?"

"Things happen for a reason; the bad things, the good things, all of them. She told me that her marriage to Mr. MaClay was one of those bad things, but the one good thing he gave her was Tara. She told me that something good always comes out of something bad," she ran her hands through her daughter's hair, "She also told me that without sadness we would never know true happiness, and without dark, we wouldn't know light."

"Wow. Ms. MaClay is always so wise."

"Yup."

"But so are all of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all of you, you and Dad, Aunt Willow, Aunt Tara, Aunt Anya and Uncle Xander, Grandma and Grandpa, and Grandma Beth, are wise in the sense that you know things that you can only learn from life, and you guys know when to share with me, Alex, and Rupe."

"That was the kindest and wisest thing I have ever heard you say."

Joy smiled, "Well, it's true."

"Too bad you can't be that smart more often." She giggled. Joy tickled her.

"Mercy! Mercy! I give, I give!" Joy smirked.

"I win! Go me!" She stood up and did a victory dance, a very silly, ass shaking, victory dance.

"Alright that's enough! You can stop gloating now." She did.

"Okay, then can we go eat now? Not only am I hungry, but I'm dying to hear some more of the tales of yore."

"Funny. But I'm with you I'm starving."

"Yours always hungry Mom. Why is that?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno. But get your butt out of the room and down to the restaurant in the lobby if you hungry as you claim to be." With that the two left the room and returned an hour later.

"-and he looked the bartender right in the eye and said 'Do you remember what happened two weeks ago?' The bartender nodded, taking another look at the monkey, 'Well, now he sizes everything'," Joy said to her mother as they walked into the room, Buffy and her then broke into a fit of giggles.

Buffy snorted, Joy laughed harder, "That was the best joke you've ever told, the grossest, but definitely the funniest."

"Well I try. But speaking of things told, what about your epic, uh, epic?"

"Oh, alright!" Buffy lay down on the bed, Joy lay down next to her. "That night was that one that I'll never forget."

"Well, obviously, I mean, it's like twenty years later and you telling me." Buffy jabbed Joy in the ribs.

* * *

'So, that night brought all of us even closer together. Willow and Tara helped me get over Angel, and pass French. The rest of that semester passed rather quickly, but then does time usually fly by?'

'That summer was so much fun for all of us. I remember one day that all of us were at the beach. We had dragged Xander out of his house to come to the beach with us. He and Cordelia broke up that semester too, and he was really hurt. Not that any of us could blame him really.'

"Come on Xand!" Willow begged him.

"Yeah Xander, get your butt out of bed and down to the beach with us!" I pleaded.

"It'll be fun, and m-maybe you'll met someone," Tara explained.

"Fine I'll go!" Xander gave in. We spent most of the day at the beach. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the water was warm, and not a cloud in the sky. I remember Xander trying light a grill for us to have burgers and him not being able to do it.'

"Well, it's great to know I lack the culinary skills of a caveman."

"Can I try?" a pretty brunette woman asked him. She had been walking by and saw the whole thing. "Maybe I could get it?" Xander was speechless. Not to mention drooling at her bikini. She tilted her head to the side, looking for his answer.

"I think he said sure," I translated as Xander nodded excitedly. He handed her the lighter, and in one try she got it lit.

"See fire, I'm Anya by the way," we introduced ourselves.

"And this is Xander," I explained, as Xander still hadn't regained his mental ability to form coherent words. Anya eyed him appreciatively.

"You can j-join us if you want," Tara offered.

"Really? I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Are you kidding? You saved the day. I think you wouldn't be interrupting anything at all." I said, Anya agreed and sat down on the blanket next to Xander, so close that their shoulders we touching. The rest of us shared a look, the 'somebody's-hooked' look. Xander didn't even notice this, he was to busy checking out Anya.

"So, food?" he threw on the hot dogs and burgers. While eating we realized that Anya was a little, um-"

* * *

"Crass? Tactless? Sex Obsessed?" Joy offered.

"The second one, we didn't discover the last one until a few weeks later…"

* * *

'We were at the Bronze, the four of us, and Anya. Xander had left to buy us some drinks. And some how the conversion turned to…'

"Xander's a Viking in the sack."

"WHAT!" The three of asked simultaneously.

"Well, he is. Just saying'."

"Okay, so one wants to dance?" I asked not wanting the visual of Xander and Anya that just popped into my head. No, no thoughts of Xander in a Viking helmet and-no. Willow and Tara quickly agreed joining me on the dance floor. Xander and Anya soon joined us. About half an hour later, Anya and I went to sit down and Xander went to the bathroom. Willow and Tara were still dancing together. A slower song then came on over the speakers, and the two of them began to dance to the song. They were focused on nothing but each other. Willow had her arms around Tara's waist and Tara arms were around Willow's neck. Tara then placed her head on Willow's shoulder.'

"Are they organism friends?" Anya asked me as we watched the two of them dance. I spit out my drink.

"W-what?"

"Are they having sex?"

"NO! They're friends and hello? Not gay!"

"Well, not for long. Look at them. They are totally hot for each other."

'They are not!" I looked at the two of them. Sure they were so cute together, but together together? I didn't think they liked each other that way.'

"The rest of the night went along fine, although Anya's comments were really starting to annoy Willow.

"What is her deal? Does she have to tell us everything out Xander and her's love life? Because I don't want to know!" Willow asked us after we left the Bronze.

"Not to mention all the people all over the Bronze she thought were sleeping together." Tara added. She and Willow were holding hands, as were Willow and I.

"Hee Hee. Yeah, you believe some of the people she thought were 'together'."

"Like who?"

"Oh, you guys don't want to know." I was sure, back then, that they would have freaked and been weird around Xander's new honey. So I kept that to myself, but it wasn't until a week before school started that I would learn that wasn't necessarily true.

Will's parents decided to take her with them to a convention they were going to. They hadn't been home for most of the summer, and I guess they wanted to make up for it. Come to think of it, they were gone most of that last school year too. Anyway, Tara was spending the night at my house.'

"Man, you would not believe the cutie that I met earlier today. He was working at the Espresso Pump. His name is Riley. He's a little older, but so sweet."

"That's cool Buffy. I'm happy for you. Did he ask you out?"

"We're having dinner tomorrow night."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and I think he might have a friend for you if want, sometime. "

"Um, no. I wouldn't be interested."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

Tara looked like she was thinking about something. And I guess she made up her mind. She took a deep breath. "Buffy, I have something I have to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I mean NO one."

"You can trust me Tara."

"Not even Willow."

"I promise. So share."

She sighed, "I'm gay."

"Huh?"

"I'm a lesbian. I like girls not boys."

"Oh, OH!"

"I-if y-you d-don't w-want to b-be m-my f-friend, I Und-derstand I-I-"

"Are you kidding? Just cause your gay doesn't mean I'm not going to be your friend. Your one of my best friends, do you honestly think I'll let you get rid of me that easily?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course. I love you Tara, buuddy." I hugged her. She pulled back.

"Wow, I've wanted to tell you for such a long time."

"How long for you known?"

"A couple of years."

"Wow, that's a long time. So, do you like anyone?"

"Umm, what?" she blushed deeply.

"You do like someone."

"N-no. N-no one." she blushed even harder.

"Yes you do. Who is it? Do I know her?"

"Y-you c-could say that."

"Is it, me? It's not me, is it?" Tara laughed.

"No, but-"

"Tara. I promise I won't tell her or anyone I promise."

"Willow," she whispered and ducked her head down hiding behind her hair.

"Did you just say Willow?"

"Y-yes."

"Willow? As in our best friend, redheaded Willow?"

"Yeah, sweet, beautiful, smart, green-eyed, redheaded, wonderful, Willow."

"Huh. How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you had a crush on Willow?"

"Oh. Since the first time I met her."

* * *

"Oh, my Goodness. That is the cutest thing I have ever heard," Joy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is one of the cutest admissions of love that I've ever heard," Buffy said pointedly.

"What's one of the others?"

"You earlier. That was adorable."

"Oh, yeesh. Are you going to give me crap about this for the rest of this trip?"

"No crap giving here. No sir-ee."

"I feel a but coming on…"

"It's just I want to know something."

"What would you like to know?"

"What you like about him."

"Oh," she closed her eyes as if imagining him, "his eyes for one thing. Those blue eyes, I look into them and I see his heart. And I love his hair, that dark red, soft hair of his. Not to mention his smile, you know the one that lights up the whole room? And he is so sweet, kind, and one of the funniest and most charming men I've ever met. He's been my best friend forever and has always looked out for me, and been there for me. How could I not be in love with him?"

"Yeah, I kinda love him too."

"Well, you have known him since he was born, you should love him."

"Very true."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What do you love about Dad?"

"His smile. That was the first thing I noticed about him. I loved his voice, I could listen to him all day. He saved my life, and he went out of his way to do it too. And okay, he was just an overall hottie."

"Oh, God."

"Hey, you asked."

"I know," she yawned.

"I second that. So sleep?" Buffy looked to her daughter, but she was already fast asleep. "I'll take that as a yes." She then bent down and kissed her child's forehead. "Good night." Buffy slowly got up off the phone, and got her phone off the nightstand, and dialed her husband's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey."

"Buffy! I'm glad you called. I was getting worried about my two favorite girls."

"Well, not to worry. We're both fine. Your kid is fast asleep."

"Good. How was the drive?"

"Good. The radio broke the second we got on the highway, so she begged me to tell her a story."

"Bollocks. Which one are you telling her?"

"One about Willow and Tara."

"Oh, really? How far did you get?"

"When Tara told me about how she felt about Willow."

"The bad bit coming up soon."

"Yeah, but I seem to remember one good part of that incident."

"And that was?"

"You."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight, sexy."

He laughed, "You have called me that in-"

"Three days. I know. But I just had to remind you. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night luv." He hung up.

'Yup, still tinglely and sigh.' She smiled and went to bed.


	6. It's A Shame

Ch. 6: It's A Shame

Buffy awoke early the next morning. Looking at her only child she smiled. The child had a drool spot on her pillow and was slightly snoring. She then got up and got ready for the drive ahead. After finishing she decided it was time for Joy to be conscious. She then began to jump on the bed next to her daughter.

"Rupe, cut it out! I wanna sleep! I'm not gunna do homework this early in the morning," she grumbled as she put her pillow over her head.

"Since when am I you're little lover boy?"

"Mom?" was the muffled reply that came from underneath the pillow.

"Your one and only, unlike a friend of yours that has two."

"Funny. But why are we getting up so damn early?"

"Well, two reasons. One, we've got a lot of driving to get under our belts by tonight, and I don't want to be driving past nine o'clock. Two, and the most important, I'm your mother and I said so!" She answered as she looked down at her daughter.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up."

"Oh Yay! Now, what was that all about with Rupert and homework?"

"Oh, um, I was dreaming about him," she blushed, "and this one time when I spent the night over at his house. He wanted to get up early to watch cartoons and do homework. On a Saturday? I might love him to pieces, but no."

"Yup, you're my child, and he is definitely his mother's child."

"No kidding."

"Well, enough talking, go shower and get dressed and I'll go finish getting everythingpacked and even get breakfast too."

"Maybe Mochas?"

"You hang out with Willow too much."

"Oh, you love them too."

"That's not the point. Now go get in before I call Rupert and tell him all about you love for them and how you would like to hug and squeeze him forever and ever." Joy bolted out of the bed and was in the bathroom faster than Buffy could blink.

When Buffy returned to the room, Joy was completely ready to go, she even had all of her things packed and next to the door.

"I was joking about the whole embarrassing you thing."

"I know, but I remember that we, and by that I mean you, were in the middle of a certain story about two lovely ladies that I have known about my whole life."

"I was wasn't I? Huh. Oh, well."

"What!" Buffy laughed as daughter questioned her.

"And another point for the mom while the daughter has yet to score."

"Well, crap. This just isn't fair."

"Who said life was fair?" Buffy asked her mom side coming though.

"That one guy, he had hair and um, eyes."

"Oh of course how could I have forgotten? What was I thinking?" Buffy slapped her forehead lightly.

"You think? That's news. I'll call the Today show!"Joy went to the phone.

"Alright, you have one point."

"That's better." Joy grinned wickedly.

After eating and packing up the car, Buffy was once again behind the wheel and Joy was in the passenger side.

"So were was I?"

"Tara told you about her love for Willow."

"Oh yes."

* * *

'Well, I don't remember much after that news was revealed, save for the fact that Dawn was really annoying that night.'

* * *

"Don't you know that's who taught me all I know?"

"I knew it! But anyway-"

* * *

'So the summer ended. Xander was with Anya, who as it turned out was going to school with us. I had started to date Riley. As for Willow and Tara, I only knew how Tara felt. I honestly didn't know where Willow stood. I didn't know how to approach the subject so I let it be.

Classes started up and it was nothing new, except for the new librarian. Who, not to my surprise, knew my mother, but what did surprise me was that he had started to date her after meeting her on parent-teachers night.'

* * *

"That's how Grandpa and Grandma met?"

"Yeah. I was totally wigged at first, but he has been the best father me or Dawn could have ever wanted."

"Yeah, he's a kick ass Grandpa too." Buffy nodded and continued.

* * *

'Yup, I found out the night of the Homecoming dance. The six of us were going to the dance together. Everyone looked amazing. It was so much fun. We decided to go to the beach and have a picnic under the stars. We had originally decided to leave our change of clothes at Willow's house, but we left them at mine. We went back to the house and opened the door to find Mom and Dad making out on the couch.'

"Mom. Mom. Mommy?" Buffy first asked as a whisper and ended in a yell.

"Buffy? What are you doing home?" She and Dad sprung apart faster than I could blink.

"Catching you and Giles making out apparently." Willow and Tara tried to calm me down.

"Obviously." Anya wasn't helping.

"Buffy I'm sorry you saw this. I wanted to break this to you much gentler."

I remember taking a deep breath and thinking about what I just saw. "It's alright Mom. You're both adults and if you really like each other. Then I'm behind the both of you." I recall seeing five sets of dropped jaws.'

* * *

"Wow that was really mature. Are you making that up?"

"Hey! And no. To tell the truth I really liked him. Not to mention I actually introduced him to your Grandmother in the hopes they would hit it off. But I didn't think it would work. Even though she never said anything, I knew she was lonely. My parents divorce was hard on all of us, but her especially."

"Huh. Where's Hank these days anyway?"

"You know the last I heard he was in Spain with a secretary. But that was years ago."

"Well, he can stay there. I didn't like him the two times I saw him anyway."

"I know, but I've made my peace over the years. If he hadn't bailed on us the way he did, we would have Giles around and I love him much more. He's always been there for all of us. He's been everyone's Dad. Why do you think Rupe got his name?"

"I knew that!" she blew a raspberry in her mother's direction. "So what else happened that night?"

* * *

'Well, after the whole walk in thingy, us girls got changed and everyone drove down to the beach. It was a starry night. We sat around the fire playing silly games and telling scary stories and stupid jokes. After awhile, Xander took Anya home. Then Riley and I went for a walk. It was lovely. Then walking back towards the fire I noticed that Tara and Willow were sitting really close to each other. Riley decided to walk to the car and get his jacket. I decided to go sit next to the fire. As I got even closer I noticed that Willow's arm was around Tara shoulder and her head was Will's shoulder. She then pulled back slightly. Their faces were only inches apart. Willow ducked her head and slowly closed the gap between her and Tara, who was doing the same thing. I remember thinking, 'Okay so maybe, Willow is a little gay.' They were so close I knew they could feel each other's breath on their lips. They wet their lips-

"SON OF A BITCH! STUPID ROCK!" Riley's cry of pain cut though the air and the moment like a knife. Willow and Tara sprung apart and stood to find the source of the cry. I ran to him. It turned out he stepped on a rock barefooted.'

* * *

"What a dork."

"Yeah, a hottie, but a dork. And that's kinda why I broke up with him."

* * *

'He told me that he was going to join the army and was leaving the next week that night.'

"Buffy, I'm leaving and I want you to come with me."

"What? I can't."

"Why not? I love you."

"I still have to graduate. I'm only seventeen, I can't go with you. I'm sorry."

"But don't you love me?" I looked away from his pleading eyes. I knew that deep down, Riley wasn't the man I saw myself having children with or growing old together.

"I'm sorry." He looked in me the eye. He sighed and hugged me.

"It's okay. Will you at least write me every now and then?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Did you? Write to him I mean?"

"Once every other month. We're good friends now. He is married to a woman named Sam, who he met at boot camp. They are now in Fort Wainwright, Alaska."

"Hmm. So what happened with Tara and Willow?"

* * *

'Well, after the rock thing, they went for a walk along the beach. I called for them after Riley and I spilt. We left the beach and Riley dropped each off at Willow's. We put on some pjs and watched a movie. Willow, not surprisingly, fell asleep during it.

"Tara?" I whispered so not to wake up Willow.

"Buffy?" Tara whispered back.

"What was happening around the fire earlier?"

"What are you taking about?"

"I saw you and Willow. You guys almost kissed."

"You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah. I also saw that you were interrupted. Did you kiss her during your walk?"

"No."

"Tell me you guys at least talked about what almost happened."

"No. I d-don't want to scare her, or freak her out. Especially if she did mean to kiss me."

"Didn't want to? I saw her inching toward you too."

"No she wasn't. She does not want me like I want her."

"And why is that?"

"Well, she's straight, for one thing. And even if she wasn't, it not like she would like I was pretty or even want someone like me."

"You're crazy."

"Huh?"

"Willow would have to be crazy to not like you. And seeing as you're crazy too, you're made for each other. She does love you. It's just a question of whether it's romantic or platonic love."

"I'm hoping for the first."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have to admit the two of you were so damn cute dancing last night."

"You think?"

"Absolutely."

We fell asleep soon after. The rest of the semester went along pretty eventfully. With of course the exception of Tara and Itrying to figure out exactly how Willow felt about Tara.'

* * *

"You couldn't figure it out?"

"Not without directly asking her."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because that would have been the logical idea."

"I see."

"But during Christmas break we got our answer."

"Did she tell Tara? Did she tell you?"

* * *

'It was the night of our first day off. The gang and I went to the Bronze to celebrate. Willow had been acting rather strangely all night, and it stumped the rest of us. Around midnight I was driving Tara and Willow back to my place for another sleepover.

I was driving down Main as I talked to Tara, who was up front, and Willow, who was in the back behind me. Willow was still rather quite, which, for Willow anyway, is discomforting at best. I caught a red light and stopped. I turned to Willow and gave her a goofy grin and she laughed slightly as did Tara, but she stayed in her own little world.

"Willow, you okay? You're kinda quite." I finally asked.

"Umm? Oh, I'm fine I was just thinking."

"About what?" Tara asked.

"Nothing," she blushed slightly, "Just feeling a little introverted today."

"Oh, okay," the light turned green and I started drive forward, keeping my eyes on the street in front of me. "But you do realize that we love you and if you ever need to talk about anything you can tell us right?"

"I know. And I love you guys too-" Willow responded. Suddenly, I had bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked out the window on the passenger side window to see a set of headlights coming toward us fast in the middle of the intersection. I remember the sickening crunch as the other car hit us, and the feeling of my head beingon the steering wheel just before I passed out.

I then remembered a light shining in my right eye. I saw paramedics standing in front of me. "What happened?"

"You were in an accident."

"Are my friends okay?"

"We are working on them now." I then remember hearing another paramedic saying, "The passenger is crashing."

"Is Tara dying?"

"Just relax, she'll be fine. Now just be quite and don't move around."

I also remember hearing a British man's voice.

"What took you lot so long? I called twenty minutes ago." I turned my head as the paramedics were working on me, and saw a cop talking to the source of the voice, a tall brunette man with a sculptured face, wearing a leather duster. Another man walked to him.

"Spike what are you doing?"

"Spike is it? What happened here?" the officer asked.

"Actually it's William Blood, the other is just a nickname. I was walking home and saw a truck ran the red light and hit that Jeep. Are they okay?" he looked to me. He saw that my eyes were open and smiled at me, and I smiled back. That smile was the last thing I saw before I passed out again.

* * *

"Dad called the paramedics?"

"Yup, and he even pulled us all out of the car, before it caught fire."

"What happened to Willow and Tara?"

"Pit stop. I have to get some more gas, and look at that, it's lunch time."

"You are evil."

"Yeah, just a little."

Joy was quite for a minute before exclaiming, "DAD'S NAME WAS SPIKE!"


	7. Almost to the Finshline

Ch.7: Almost To The Finish Line

After practically woofing down her lunch, Joy dragged her mother out of the restaurant before she had even really finished, barely giving her time to pay for the sandwiches they just ate.

"Are you in a hurry or something?" Buffy asked, knowing fully well what her girl's rush was.

"I just want to get there," she replied as she unlocked the doors and got behind the wheel.

"Oh, so it's not because you want to know what happened? Cool, I can take a nap then," Buffy faked a yawn and curled up as much as she could in the passenger's seat.

"I didn't say that! So spill!"

"Gawd! You are just so gullible!"

"Stop stalling! Please Mommy?"

"Now that's the magic word!"

* * *

'I remember light flooding my closed eyes. I recall thinking 'Why is it so bright? It's midnight.' I slowly opened my eyes and saw the man from earlier sitting in the chair facing my bed.

"Good Morning. How are you feeling?" He asked with a gentle grin.

"Like I got hit by a truck," I tried to laugh, but that was incredibly painful. He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe you shouldn't crack too many jokes, you might crack a rib. I guess I should leave out the flirty jokes too," his eyes widened as he realized what he said, "Did I just say that out loud?" He looked to the floor, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"You did, but does that mean I can't make any flirty jokes?" I gave my sweetest smile, and he looked back to eyes.

"You can if you want to," the grin returned to his face.

"Well, maybe I might." I looked around the room and saw that we were the only people in the room. "Where's Willow? What about Tara?"

"Your friends?"

"Yeah."

"They're in the next room over."

"How are they?"

"Well, Willow woke up earlier, but went back to sleep. The doctors said that she had a broken left arm and concussion, but she'll be fine."

"And Tara?" He looked away from me again.

"Is she d-d-dead?" I finally managed to ask. My heart was pounding. 'She can't, she isn't. If she is you better lie to me. Please lie to me.'

"Oh, no," he answered kindly, "but she was really hurt. She is in a deep coma. They have absolutely no idea when she'll wake up. I'm sorry," he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I started to cry and I reached out and pulled him to me. He put his arms around me as his gently lowered himself to the bed. I remember feeling his hand rubbing my back and his other hand running the length of my hair, as he whispered over and over again, 'it'll be alright.'

It was odd, how he just let me cry. I don't know how long I cried, but he still didn't make an effort to make me stop, just to make me feel better. And somehow he did. I gently pulled back and looked into his blue-gray eyes, soft and kind. "I'm sorry I got you all wet."

"Better me than you…er I mean, it's okay really. I'll take your tears any time."

"Sorry, umm, it's William right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I overheard you and the police talking last night."

"Oh," he blushed slightly. "You heard that?"

"Yes, and thank you. For everything."

"Bollocks. It's was nothing," he away and scratched his head.

"But William, why are you here? Not that I mind or anything."

"Oh, I came to see if you and your mates were alright. I sent your parents to go eat something."

"They're here?"

"Of course. They send their love."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Well, the accident was Saturday night…"

"Yeah and…"

"It's Monday afternoon."

"You're kidding!"

"Wish I were. So would you like me to go get your parents?"

"That's alright, let them eat," as I finished saying that there was a light knock on the door.

"Is she awake?" It was Willow, her voice full of hope.

"Yes I am. Come in Will!" The door slowly opened and Willow walked in. She looked tired, she had a black eye and a bright pink cast on her broken appendage.

"Hi Buff!" Willow greeted. I could tell she didn't feel halfway near as cheerful as she was trying to be.

"Hi Will! Come sit down." I pointed to the other chair next to my bed.

"Hello William." Willow waved.

"Willow," he greeted her with a nod, "I'll leave to let you ladies catch up. Bye Buffy, Willow, I'm happy you're alright."

"Bye William."

"Goodbye, oh and William?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come visit me soon?"

"Sure luv. Bye," and with that he left the room.

"Willow, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's visited everyday since we got here, once in the morning and once in the evening, checking on the three of us."

"Wow. So how are you holding up?"

"Bad. I couldn't be in that room anymore. It hurts to Tara that way, but at the same time, I want to stay and watch her."

"So, her mother said 'you should go see Buffy, I'll be here' right?"

"Hee hee. Yeah. She looks so fragile. But she's not, she's strong."

"I know. I don't know how I'm able to not cry right now."

"Same here, I woke up and they told me about her, and it took my passing out to fall back to sleep. She doesn't deserve that. She has been though so much in her life and then this? Why? Buffy, why this? Why her? It NOT fair!"

"It will be okay, Will, she'll beat this."

"How do you know? HOW? What if she never wakes up? What if she dies! What if she never finds out that I love her!"

"I love her too Will, she knows."

"No, Buffy, I mean," she inhaled deeply, letting her breath out in a quick sigh, "I love her. I'm IN love with her. Like as in us getting married, having children, complaining that the neighborhood kids have their music too loud and finding out that our kid's over there, sending them to college, watch them get married, spoiling their kids, just growing old together. I love her!"

My jaw dropped, "Oh! Really, Will?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it Will! You love Tare Will?" I couldn't stand it anymore. All those months of not knowing, questioning, all made as clear as day. I laughed, loud and hard.

"Why are you laughing! Tara's in a coma and I'm completely in love with her, and just told you I'm gay, and you're laughing?" Willow looked mad.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was trying to figure something out for, um a friend, and I finally know. I'm just relieved."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. I guess I'm just on emotional overload. I'm only going a little crazy."

"Crazy? Yeah, that sounds about right. Buffy will you just tell me what you're talking about!" Willow put on her resolve face.

"No fair! You know I can't fight that!"

"I know."

"Man, she's gunna be mad, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Tara."

"What about Tara?"

"She loves you, Willow," I put my hands on her shoulders, locking eyes with her, "while you with your parents over the summer, she told me that she was gay, and that she was totally in love with, and I quote, 'sweet, beautiful, smart, green-eyed, redheaded, wonderful Willow'. Well, ever since that we've been trying to figure out how you felt. So, six months later, relief."

"She loves me too?"

"Since she's known you," I offered a small smile. Willow smiled wide for a second and then burst into tears. I hugged her and cried too. 'Tara you better wake up. The woman that you love loves you too. You two crazy kids better get together soon.'

* * *

"That's what I'm saying!" Joy exclaimed.

"I know, but do you know what else I know?"

"What?"

"What happens next!"

"Tell me!"

* * *

'Well, Willow calmed down after a while and my parents came in. I was glad to see them. They looked worried, but were happy I was up and about, or at least as much as I could be. I then asked them to do me a favor.'

"So will you?"

"Of course. I'll go get a nurse." So Giles got the nurses to move all three of us into a bigger room, that very afternoon. Then, of course, visiting hours ended just as we were settled. Our parents left and it was just Willow, Tara, and I. Willow walked over to Tara's bed and carefully lay herself next to her.

"Hey Tare. I miss your eyes. Will you show them to me?" She gently kissed Tara's bandaged head. "Please?" She then lightly laid her arm over Tara waist. "You know there's something I have to tell you, that I love you," she sweetly kissed her.

* * *

"We're here!" Buffy exclaimed to her daughter.

"What! Where?"

"Here here!"

"You mean there is here which is where we are?"

"Exactly."

"Wow, California to Florida in three days? Either we rock or you drive like an NASCAR Racer."

"Umm both? But it's time to check into the hotel and I'm thinking Steak and Shake, only for the fact that they're the only place I know that's open this late at night."

"Sweet! My first meal in Gainesville!"

"And hopefully it won't be the last!"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Like that what? You gunna come running back to Sunnydale to your Mommy after a week of classes? Noooo! Of course not!"

"Yeah, but if that happens you won't get your money back!" Buffy's eyes widened.

"Okay so you're going to be on the Dean's List…"

"That's better! Speaking of better, when are you going to finish the story?"

"Tomorrow morning before we start moving your stuff into your dorm room."

"I can't believe your making me wait!"


	8. The Happy Ending?

Ch 8: The Happy Ending?

"Well, I am your mother, and I reserve my rights to mess with your fragile psyche."

"That's a two dollar word right there."

"Good thing I'm good for it. " Buffy grabbed her overnight bag, as did Joy and they walked into the hotel. After a quick check of the room, they went to the still open diner. They sat down in a booth and ordered.

"I'll be right back Mom."

"Take your time," Buffy smiled and waited until Joy had left the table to pull out her cell phone, dialing her best friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Willow."

"Hey Buff. Are you guys here yet?"

"Sure are. So, the plan is still on right?"

"Of course, we're here, including your husband. Your daughter won't see this coming. I'm so excited!"

"Me too, oh I think she coming back, I'll call you tonight. Bye!"

"Bye!" Buffy hung up and started to call William.

"Hi honey!"

"Hello ducks. So you're here huh? Good."

"Yup! I can't believe our little girl is going to college!"

"I know honey, but you can call her any time you want. And we will have the house to ourselves…"

"I forgot about that," Buffy grinned. Joy walked to the table.

"What are you smiling about Mom?"

"What? Oh, nothing, well nothing that you need to know about."

"Oh God, please don't tell me. So, I'm going out on a limb to say your talking to Daddy?"

"Yes, would you like to talk to him?"

"Gimme!" Buffy handed her the phone.

"Hello niblet."

"Hi Daddy! Or should I say Spike?" she smirked. Buffy slapped her own forehead.

"Damn it! Your mother told you that part huh?"

"Yeah, but you? Spike? Where did that come from?"

"I was in a band and it was a thing."

"Alright, I'll let it go, but I'm gunna love having this leverage over your head."

"Maybe I've taught you my evil ways too well."

"Nah. Well, our food is here so I have to go. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Pet." She hung up and handed the phone back to her mom.

"My father is weird. Why did you marry him anyway?"

"Simple, I love him."

The next morning, the mother/daughter duo checked out early and headed to the University campus.

"Look Mom! The University of Florida! We're really here!"

"Yup, and according to my directions, your dorm is right up the road."

After getting the keys for the room, they started to unpack.

"Mom?"

"I know sweetie, you want me to continue with the story, right?"

"It's like you know me!"

* * *

"Hey Tare. I miss your eyes. Will you show them to me?" She gently kissed Tara's bandaged head. "Please?" She then lightly laid her arm over Tara waist. "You know there's something I have to tell you, that I love you," she sweetly kissed her.

As she did Tara kissed her gently back, a phantom of movement, but it was there. Willow propped herself up on her good arm and watched Tara's face with a glow of hope in her eyes. Tara eyes started to twitch and flutter, slowly she began to stir, her toes and fingers also beginning to move. After a few heart stilling moments Tara opened her eyes.

"That's my girl," Willow whispered so lightly I barely heard it.

"W-willow?" Tara asked softly.

"I'm here."

"I had the strangest dream. I was in a weird new bed and you were talking to me and you kissed me."

"You are and I did."

"You did? Why?"

"Because I love you with the whole of my entire being."

"You do?" Tara's eyes widened, shining with hopeful glee.

"More than I have words to express it."

"I love you too." They shared a loving smile. They seemed lost in each other's eyes. Tara was the first to break it. "Can you just be kissing me now?" Willow nodded, and ducked down kissing Tara with all the love she had in her, as Tara kissed her back with the same.'

* * *

"Aww. That's so cute! Then what happened?"

* * *

"Well, we left the hospital a week before Christmas. Tara and Willow were dating, and soon your father and I also began to see each other. That was the best semester, which was great because it was our last. We went to Prom, which was the best night of our lives, at least up until then. We all graduated in that May, and in the fall us girls went to UC Sunnydale and Xander started working in construction. After graduation, your father and I got married, and two months later, your Aunt Tara and Aunt Willow got married, one month after the law allowing same sex marriage was passed. Your Uncle Xander and Aunt Anya married two years before the rest of us. One year later, we had you and they had Rupert, and yeah, even little Xander Jr., or Alex as you know him, was born that year as well. And you know the rest, I mean, you were there."

"That's so cute, all of you having kids the same age."

"Yeah, it's weird how things work out."

"Speaking of kids, do you think Rupe is settled in yet?"

"I don't know, but if you like I could go check the mail to see if he sent the letter."

"Please?" Buffy left the room. She dialed Willow's number on her cell once she got outside.

"Willow, meet me outside!" Buffy went to the commons area of the dorms and waited for Willow. Five minutes later, she showed up, but she wasn't alone. Tara, their son Rupert, and her husband were there too.

"Buffy!" Willow ran up and hugged Buffy, as did the rest of the Rosenbergs. William walked up and picked Buffy up twirled her around before getting her a sweet slow kiss. Buffy smiled and turned to her nephew.

"So, kiddo, ready to get this sweet little plan of yours into action.

He gulped, "Yeah. As much as I'll ever be. But what if it backfires! Then she'll be all weirded out and she'll no longer talk to me and then she won't be my friend anymore and I'll have to change colleges and I'll grow old and be that old man who sits on his porch and yells at the kids who walk too close to my yard! And-"

"Will? Will you tell your son that it will be just fine?" Buffy stopped Rupe before he passed out.

"Honey, it will work. Just trust us. Things worked out for us, and they will work out for you too. Now, give Buffy the letter. Then we'll go from there." Rupe pulled out his letter to Joy, and gave it to Buffy.

"Here we go." The little group went back into the dorm. Buffy went into her child's room, while Rupe, William, Willow, and Tara waited quietly in the hall.

Joy was making her bed as Buffy walked in. "Hi Mom! Did you get it? Is it here?"

"Yes Ma'am. Here you go." Buffy handed her the letter and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a few, I gotta go potty." Joy laughed as she looked at the letter in her hands. Buffy left the room, nodding to the redheaded blue eyed young man in the hall as the door shut behind her.

Joy read the address in the corner of the envelope. Her eyes widened as she read the address. 'Buckman Hall? Gainesville?' "What?" She tore open the envelope, still facing the door her mother left though. She opened the letter.

'LOOK UP' was all it said, so she did.

"Surprise," Rupert was standing right in front of her.

Her jaw dropped and she managed to choke out, "How?"

"Do you remember how I applied here with you for moral support? Well, I found out I got in a few days after you did. I kept that to myself, so you could decide for yourself where you wanted to go."

"Why here though? I thought you wanted to go to-"

"UNC? Yeah, I did, but it just didn't have one thing I needed."

"What?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"I love you Joy." He said, his whole face painted with a pleading wishful face.

"I love you too-" Joy said with a smile, but Rupe cut her off before she could have said any more.

"No, I mean, I'm in love with you. I have been since that summer before sophomore year. It was that on time we were playing a pickup game of soccer at the park. You had just scored a goal and started to dance around. You looked radiant, with your hair shining in the sun, your eyes were sparkling were joy, and you were covered in dirt and sweat," they shared a laugh, "You looked at me, and it was like the first time I had ever seen you, I mean really seen you, your beauty and heart. And every time I see you, I feel just like that. You're my best friend and you're my world, and I want to be yours. I-"

"Rupe." Joy paused his speech with an amused look on her face.

"Yes?" he looked like he was going to blackout.

"I know what you meant," she smiled knowingly.

"Then you mean.." his face showed the dawning of this knowledge.

"I mean…" she started,

"You…" he continued,

"Love you with all of my heart." A grin engulfed his entire face as they reached for each other and hugged. They pulled back slowly, looking into each other's eyes. They licked their lips and closed their eyes and with nothing but love and trust, they shared each other's first kiss. It was soft and gentle full of promises.

"Can we come in now?" Buffy asked muffled by the door. "The mommies wanna know what happened!"

"Oy!" William said, looking at his wife.

"And the Dad too!" Joy and Rupe looked at each and then the door and laughed.

"Come in!" Joy said. The parents of the new couple came though the door grins plastered on their faces as they saw their children in each other's arms.

"You're just so cute!" Tara exclaimed as she, Willow, Buffy, and even William, swallowing the younger generation in a giant group hug.'

* * *

"And that's how your father and I, and your Grandparents, aunts, and uncle, and even your Great grandparents got together." Joy finished her story with a grin, looking at her and Rupert's nineteen year old daughter.

"Wow, that was the cutest story ever!" Beth smiled as her fiancé hugged her closer.

"I agree. I can't believe it." Joe smiled as he looked around the room filled with his love's family. Her Great grandparents were almost ninety and still going strong. Her parents and her grandparents, and even her great Aunt Dawn and her husband Jack, all still in love. He hoped they would be in the same boat one day.

"Oh, I believe it!" Willow stated as she kissed her wife of forty years with as much love and passion as she had all those years ago. "But proving it's real is the best part."

"It was fun to tell you too," Buffy said as she snuggled closer to William, sharing a look with her daughter.

**THE END**


End file.
